kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Landers
Ash (アッシュ Asshu) is the male counterpart to Angela and acts as Queen Victoria's butler and aide. He is a main antagonist throughout much of the anime. Character Outline Ash is a pale man with white hair and purple eyes. He amplifies these colors in his clothing, wearing a white suit with a purple, button-down shirt. He carries a gold-handled sword. Ash initially appears calm, quiet, and loyal to the queen, although he does not seem overly concerned when audience members try to attack her at the curry contest. As an angel, he seems to think himself superior, and is annoyed by the queen's human qualities.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 Even before his true self is revealed, Sebastian Michaelis is notably suspicious of him''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 17 and views him as a vulgar man.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 His appearance is the opposite of Sebastian's; Ash wears a white suit and has white hair. He wears black gloves whereas Sebastian wears white ones. . When he reveals his true form, it is known that he is the male part of a hermaphrodite angel, although both he and Angela have distinct personalities. In particular, he finds fighting to be exciting, becoming almost maniacal about it, and easily becomes angry when any attention is diverted away from him during a fight. His apperance is the same as Angela but they have opposite genders Anime's Synopsis Curry Contest Ash first appears beside Queen Victoria at the curry contest, relaying small speeches from her to the audience at large. When Meena and the crowd break out from eating curryma, he does not seem concerned about it, but finds it interesting that some audience members are not affected, as he states that there is no human whose heart is free of darkness. His musings lead Ciel Phantomhive to wonder if the reason for this is because those who ate the afflicted curry had Sebastian's curry shortly thereafter, negating the curryma's effects. Ciel relays this to Sebastian, who force-feeds his curry to the affected and saves the audience. Afterward, the queen declares him the winner, and Ash approaches Ciel and personally congratulates him on his victory, promising to get the Royal Warrant to him soon. Book of Doomsday Ash appears briefly at the Phantomhive manor to inform Ciel of the cult and to request that he either disband or eliminate it, on behalf of the queen. However, he leaves the option of what to do up to Ciel, and takes his leave shortly afterward. Conspiracy and Revenge He first appears at Ciel's house, to ask that he retrieve an important item from John Stanley's corpse. However, he later frames Ciel and Lau for drug trafficking and has them arrested by the Scotland Yard. thumb|right|190px|Ash rescues Queen Victoria. He is next seen at the exposition, explaining that he came into contact with the queen after her husband's death and he is helping her purify London. He attacks Ciel on the queen's orders, but is stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian and him duel briefly, but cuts the fight short, lest they injure the citizens below. Shortly after, the queen complains to him about being in pain from Albert's rotting flesh. He attempts to purify it, but she refuses, stating that he is already pure. Finding her delusions annoying, he abandons her, and Ciel later blames him for her death. After he flies away, he goes to the Phantomhive manor and retrieves Pluto, forcing him to set most of London on fire. While London is on fire, he encounters Sebastian, who has abandoned Ciel. He suggests that they join together, which initially confuses Sebastian. However, he reveals that he is also Angela. This noticeably disgusts Sebastian, who abandons Ash/Angela, and rejoins Ciel. Sometime after, Ciel and Sebastian confront him and Angela, and Sebastian is able to kill them by turning into his demon form. Quotes *"Her majesty and her husband have a strong will to lead England into a bright world without filth. This will has also cleaned her own dirt, turning her into a spotless girl. What a noble aim. She fits perfectly as the master of an angel." *"No matter how much compassion they were given, humans cannot be saved." *"A huge effort is needed to burn away the uncleanliness and depravity of this city." Trivia *He has a similar role to John Brown, acting as her aide in the anime instead of him, he even holds a similar physical appearance. *Interestingly, he can read tea leaves.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 17 *He is sometimes called as a Hemaphrodict angel. *In the Black Record, his name is written as Ash Landers (Asshu Randāzu). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Angels Category:Queen's Servants